


At Ease

by seonweonsonyeondan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: “Hoseok?” Hoseok is pulled from darkness by someone shaking his shoulder. He grunts and rights himself on the sofa. When he finally blinks, Changkyun’s face comes into focus. He looks a mix of concerned and amused. “I can’t believe you fell asleep on the sofa again, you grandpa.”----Sometimes Hoseok needs to be taken care of and sometimes Changkyun needs reminding of how good at that he really is.





	At Ease

Hoseok groans as he lets his bag hit the floor. He’s so tired. He’s been up and out since before 6am this morning and all he wants now is maybe a cup of tea and sleep. He moves into the kitchen, smiling at the post-it on the fridge.  _ Don’t forget to eat dummy. _ Just inside is a plate wrapped in clingfilm, a wrap waiting for him to devour it. Hoseok puts on the kettle as he eats the wrap.

Even through the dim lights, Hoseok knows the place is just a little bit messy. As much as Hoseok cleans, Changkyun seems to always leave a trail of clothes or bits and bobs behind as he moves throughout the house. He’s pretty sure he can see a pair of bright green socks on the floor by the sofa. He smiles to himself and pours his tea. 

Hoseok quietly pads over to the sofa and settles into the cushions. The view outside their window isn’t great, but it’s theirs. The apartment is small, but Hoseok has never felt more at home than here. He lets his head fall onto the back of the sofa. He’s trying to fight to keep his eyes open. 

“Hoseok?” Hoseok is pulled from darkness by someone shaking his shoulder. He grunts and rights himself on the sofa. When he finally blinks, Changkyun’s face comes into focus. He looks a mix of concerned and amused. “I can’t believe you fell asleep on the sofa again, you grandpa.”

Hoseok giggles a little and pulls Changkyun down next to him. “I really need to stop doing that, don’t I,” he mutters before leaning into Changkyun. He places a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s nose. Changkyun scratches his neck before standing back up. He tugs on Hoseok’s hand.

“Come to bed, Seokkie. You need the sleep.” Changkyun helps Hoseok to his feet and leads the way down the hall to their bedroom. It’s a mess in there and if Hoseok wasn’t so tired he would reprimand Changkyun for letting it get this bad in only a day. As it is, the bed looks more inviting and the way Changkyun is hugging him tight around the waist is distraction enough.

The world can wait until tomorrow morning.

 

The next morning Hoseok wakes to the smell of pancakes. The space next to him in bed is empty and cold so he makes his way to the kitchen. Changkyun sleepily stands over the stove, poking at the pancake. There’s some sausages sitting on a baking sheet, looking like they’re just waiting to be cooked. On the other counter are all the ingredients for Hoseok’s morning smoothie and the coffee machine dripping out fresh coffee. Hoseok feels warm with affection.

“What did I do to deserve all this?” Hoseok plants a wet kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek and grins when Changkyun squawks. Changkyun flips the pancake and turns around to face Hoseok.

“What makes you think I’m doing this for you?” He’s got a cheeky smile on when he returns Hoseok’s embrace. Hoseok raises an eyebrow. Changkyun pouts. “Fine. Maybe I am cooking you breakfast. You’ve been busy and all I do is stay home and make a mess.”

“Yeah, but you  _ like _ working from home.” Hoseok gives Changkyun a squeeze before moving over to the blender. He hears Changkyun snort from behind him. He pauses, seeing if Changkyun will respond, but when the other man doesn’t he switches it on. Changkyun continues piling more and more pancakes, a thoughtful crease in his eyebrows. When he pours his smoothie, Changkyun’s already moved onto setting the table.

“I do like working at home. I just wish me being home didn’t make more work for you,” Changkyun finally says. Hoseok tries to grab some plates but Changkyun bats him away and pushes him into a chair. 

“You don’t make more work for me.” Hoseok knows where this conversation goes. It’s pointless, but it’s one they seem to have at least twice a month. “If you were, I’d tell you.”

Changkyun doesn’t respond, just serves Hoseok breakfast. He sits a lot closer than usual, so Hoseok knows he isn’t really upset. 

“I’m just worried. Your job is stressful. I just want to take care of you from time to time.” Changkyun focuses more on cutting up sausage than making eye contact with his boyfriend. Hoseok chews slowly, thinking about that. 

_ I just want to take care of you from time to time. _

Hoseok feels himself blush. Changkyun doesn’t realize how much he’s already helped Hoseok learn to let go. Before meeting Changkyun, after work Hoseok would have had something frozen or instant ramen and passed out on the couch. Instead of having a normal meal for breakfast once or twice a week he would just grab a granola bar and call it good.

Even if Changkyun can’t keep any place neat for longer than two hours and only knows how to make breakfast food and wraps, Changkyun takes care of Hoseok in ways he doesn’t realize. He doesn’t mind having to pick up after Changkyun if it means knowing when he comes home he won’t be alone. Changkyun may not consciously know, but whenever Hoseok is too inside his head, too engrossed in work to the point it’s probably unhealthy, Changkyun always knows how to pull him out. Hoseok knows how to do the same for him, but it’s never as bad for him as it is for Hoseok.

Changkyun holds him close at night when he can’t stop shaking and Hoseok kisses him in the morning as thanks. Changkyun never asks for anything in return and just makes Hoseok happier than he could have ever imagined.

“You do, baby. You take care of me everyday.” Hoseok gives Changkyun a syrupy kiss and smiles. “You make sure I actually sleep in our bed and leave me notes reminding me to eat.” Changkyun’s blushing and Hoseok can’t help but feel a little overwhelmed with how much he loves this man. 

“Honestly, I don’t care about the mess. The fact that you’re here, and you make me  _ food _ is more than enough for me.” Hoseok bops Changkyun’s nose just to see the other man smile. This is his favorite sight in the world. “Besides, when you get like this, it usually means I don’t have to do the dishes.”

Changkyun gasps and points accusingly at Hoseok. Hoseok just laughs and tickles Changkyun. Everything else can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed this! i don't usually write fluff, but hopefully this wasn't awful. i wrote this mostly as some stress relief and honestly i just love wonkyun so much.
> 
> feel free to find me on your local trashsites: [twitter](https://twitter.com/swsonyeondan) or [tumblr](http://seonweon-sonyeondan.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
